Ser Cenicienta
by Magical Eclipse
Summary: Sam y Danny nunca se han conocido. Sam esta harta de Amity Park y quiera irse a vivir con su tia Amelia. Pero en la haciemda de su tia trabaja un chico , un chico muy especial para sam, sera amor a primera vista?
1. Chapter 1

El creador de Danny Phantom es Butch Hartman

Bueno en este fic, me inspire en la canción "Once upon a broken heart" interpretada por las Beu Sisters. Espero que les guste.

"Ser Cenicienta"

Sam siempre había sido una chica diferente a todas las demás. No se vestía con ropa de marca como las demás, no tenía novio, no iba a bailes, y no tenía amigos. Al contario ella siempre estaba sola, nunca asistía a ningún evento social, y no se maquillaba ni peinaba como todas las otras. Y por supuesto, con la dura vida que llevaba no tenía tiempo de creer en los cuentos de hadas ni en las fantasías. Después de la terrible muerte de su madre en un asalto, su padre se había vuelto a casar con una horrible mujer, y desde ese día la vida de Sam dio un giro radical. La especial relación que llevaba con su padre se desmorono por completo. Pero Sam no era nuestra típica cenicienta sacada de un cuento de hadas, no, aunque tenía todo el dinero del mundo, no era feliz y no tenía fe ni esperanza en nada ni en nadie. Bueno, en casi nadie pues Sam tenía una tía, que era como una segunda madre para ella, pero su tía vivía en una hacienda en las afueras de la cuidad por eso casi no la veía.

Sam estaba sentada en su cuarto, llorando. Otra vez había tenido una pelea con su padre a causa de su madrastra, además su día en la escuela no había sido muy bueno que digamos. Sam solo pensaba que necesitaba alejarse de todo esto, ella tenía que irse de Amity Park lo antes posible.

_"¿Pero como?"_ pensó Sam

En ese momento se le vino una idea brillante a la cabeza, una idea genial, que la hiso sonreír.

_"claro"_ pensó Sam _"estoy segura que no __sería__ problema para mi __tía__que me quedara unos meses con ella, además están a punto de empezar las vacaciones de verano"_

_"¿pero como convencer a mi padre?" _

_"claro!" " Mi tía Amelia, puede ayudar a convencerlo" _

"Voy a llamarle" se dijo a si misma

Sam tomó su teléfono, y presiono los botones rápidamente, después de timbrar unas cuatro veces una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

"Hola?" dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola tía, soy Sam"

"Sam, preciosa, como estas?" se escucho la voz animada de su tía.

"Pues, llame porque necesito tu ayuda"

"Todo esta bien? "

"si, si. Todo está bien. Lo que pasa es que quería ver si aceptarías que te fuera a visitar unos meses a la hacienda" dijo Sam cruzando los dedeos para obtener una respuesta positiva.

"Claro linda. Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, es tu casa" al escuchar esto Sam sonrió.

"Solo hay un pequeño detalle" dijo Sam

"Déjame adivinar, tu padre no lo sabe"

"exactamente, y se que si se lo digo yo no me dejara, pero si tu pudieras venir a convencerlo seria maravilloso"

"No creo poder convencerlo Sammy, no creo que me haga caso, tu ya conoces a tu padre." Dijo su tía.

"Con intentarlo no perdemos nada" dijo Sam con un tono de esperanza en su voz

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?"

"Mañana mismo, si es posible"

"Esta bien, te veo ahí mañana, aproximadamente como a las doce del mediodía" dijo su tía Amelia.

"Muchas gracias, te espero aquí mañanas entonces hasta luego"

Sam colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el baño a dares una ducha. No dejaba de imaginar lo que sería vivir en la hacienda con su tía favorita, ahora solo faltaba la aprobación de su padre, pero es respuesta la sabría mañana"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se encontraba en su cuarto, el día era precioso pero sus cortinas estaban cerradas. No quería llenarse de esperanza antes de estar segura que si padre aprobaría su decisión de irse a vivir con su tía. El simple hecho de pensar que esa misma tarde podría estar yéndose de Amity Park,y comenzando una nueva vida, bueno aunque sea por algunos meses, pero una chica puede soñar.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, parecía una eternidad y Sam ya no sabía que hacerse la había estado pasando leyendo su libro favorito toda la mañana, pero aun así su tía no llegaba. Abrió sin hacer mucho ruido la puerta de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. Escogió una manzana del frutero y la partió cuidadosamente. Saboreo cada uno de los pedazos y cuando termino se lavo las manos. Ya se dirigía a su cuarto de nuevo cuando escucho que timbraban en la puerta. Rápidamente se dirigió a abrirla para encontrarse con su tía justo al otro lado. Su tía Amelia era una mujer alta como de unos 38 años pero se veía muy joven era delgada y vestía jeans, botas y una blusa sencilla. Sus ojos eran color chocolate y su cabellera rizada y obscura, a pesar de su edad parecía una modelo.

"Tía Amelia" exclamó Sam mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

"Sam princesa, Que alegría verte!"Dijo su tía mientras la abrazaba.

"ay tía qué bueno que viniste, eres mi salvación "dijo Sam mientras la invitaba a pasar

"Descuida linda, sabes que por ti lo que sea" respondió mientras entraba a la mansión "ahora dime, dónde está mi hermano?"

"Esta arriba, por suerte la bruja no está, iré por él para poder hablar todos juntos" dijo mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras

Su padre no se tardo mucho en bajar, saludó a su hermana entusiásticamente con un beso y un sentaron en la sala y estuvieron hablando como por 4 horas. Después de esas largas horas y de muchas palabras su padre finalmente accedió. Sam se puso contentísima y subió a preparar sus maletas.

Llevaba dos maletas grandes negras y una pequeña maleta morada. Llevaba prácticamente todo su closet, pues esperaba estar allá el mayor tiempo posible. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, le agradeció a su padre y lo abrazo por un largo segundo y luego salió de su casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

El camino hacia la casa de su tía fue muy agradable. El coche era muy cómodo y el ambiente era genial, se fueren riendo, platicando y escuchando música todo el camino que las horas se pasaron volando, y para cuando acordaron ya habían llegado.

El terreno era hermoso y grandísimo la casa color beige estaba en el centro, había arboles todo alrededor, había también una piscina, y un sendero que daba hasta llegar a los establos pero no se veían porque había que caminar un poco más para llegar. El lugar era increíble y se veía todavía más hermoso porque eran como las siete de la noche y el sol apenas se estaba metiendo.

Bajaron rápido las maletas del coche y se dirigieron directamente a la casa. Era de un solo piso, grande y piso de madera. Tenía un pequeño recibidor con un espejo, luego estaban el comedor y la sala tenía unos muebles hermosos y una habitaciones estaban al fondo de la casa la de sus tía estaba del lado izquierdo y la de Sam del lado casa era sencilla pero muy linda.

Amelia le mostro su habitación a Sam. El piso era de madera tenía dos ventanas, una televisión, un escritorio una cama pequeña pegada a la pared del lado habitación tenia su propio baño. Todo era color blanco, pero Sam después ya lo decoraría a su estilo. Ahora lo único que quería esa darse una relajante ducha, desempacar, y despreocuparse por la vida que había dejado atrás en Amity Park…


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba. Era un día en realidad hermoso aunque hacía mucho calor. Sam se despertó temprano y se ducho rápido. Se puso unos jeans y una camiseta color blanca de tirantes (pues hacia demasiado calor para usar negro), cepillo su cabello y salió de su cuarto.

Amelia ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Estaba cortando alguna fruta y preparando panecillos, que por cierto se veían deliciosos que a Sam se le hizo agua la boca.

"hola tía, buenos días" dijo Sam alegremente

"hola linda, ¿dormiste bien?"

"muy bien, gracias"

"Qué bueno, siéntate que ya está el desayuno"

Desayunaron animadamente, y Amelia le comento que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en el pueblo, pero Sam decidió quedarse a explorar el lugar y a descansar. Terminaron de desayunar, recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos.

Después de un rato su tía se fue y Sam se quedo sola. En realidad no había nada que hacer.

Sam abrió todas ventanas de la casa, pues la luz del sol estaba demasiado hermosa como para tenerlas cerradas. Después se fue a la sala, prendió la televisión, y se sentó en el sillón. Estuvo viendo televisión mucho tiempo, no estaba segura de cuantas horas habían pasado. Estaba cansada de estar adentro en un día tan hermoso, así que fue a su cuarto, se puso sus botas vaqueras, y salió de la casa. El lugar se veía mucho más precioso que el día anterior. Todo era verde. Las flores eran maravillosas y había de toda clase. El agua de la piscina era cristalina y pura. Todo parecía mentira. Era como un cuento. Demasiada tranquilidad, demasiado hermoso.

Decidió que el día estaba perfecto para salir a montar un rato, así que se puso en marcha hacia los establos. La verdad es que cuando montaba sentía algo que nadie podía hacerla sentir. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando estaba más chica, pero como vivía en la cuidad muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que su vida era demasiado ajetreada.

Caminaba felizmente por el caminito de piedra que daba hacia los establos; admirando la hermosura del paisaje. Las flores eran de todos los colores que se podía imaginar. El pasto, más verde que cualquiera que había visto. Y el cielo de un color azul precioso, con unas pocas nubes blancas. Todo era en verdad perfecto.

Al fin llego a los establos. No eran muy grandes solo había como cinco caballos, pero todos hermosos y finos. Entro y comenzó a pensar cual caballo era el que iba a montar. Todos eran muy diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que solo un caballo estaba preparado con silla de montar. Debía ser4 por que era el que más montaba su tía y se la quitaba hasta en la noche. Entonces decidió no complicarse y montar ese caballo. Era color café con una mancha blanca en su frente. Realmente hermoso, parecía de concurso. Lo saco del establo se subió al caballo con facilidad y se fue a recorrer la hacienda.

Estuvo montando como por dos horas recorriendo lugares de la hacienda que nunca había visto. Visito todos los huertos y recorrió todos los senderos. Hasta que decidió tomar un descanso ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte. Se bajo del caballo y lo dejo para que pastara. El caballo ya estaba tan bien entrenado que sabía que no se iba a alejar de ella. Sam mientras tanto se sentó debajo de un árbol disfrutando de su sombra. Tenía mucha hambre pero eso no era problema, la mayoría de los arboles de la hacienda daban fruta así que agarro una manzana de la rama más baja del árbol que le estaba dando sombra y la comió saboreándola lentamente. Estaba demasiado cansada así que se recostó en el suave pasto, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió la presencia de alguien, pero estaba tan cansada y débil. Abrió los ojos lentamente para llevarse el susto de su vida. Ahí como si nada había un chico que la había despertado, en su mano tenía una navaja pequeña apuntándola al cuello de Sam para que no se moviera.

" AHHH!!! " gritó asustada " ¿!Qué estas demente¡?"

" ¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí? "Dijo el chico seriamente enojado.

Ahora era el turno de Sam de estar enojada; no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así, y mucho menos un hombre. "¿Cómo que quien soy; quien eres tú? Y primero aleja esa cosa de mí, no es de caballeros"

"Tienes razón lo siento, déjame ayudarte a levantarte" Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano y ella la acepto como toda una dama, porque desde pequeña la habían educado con muy buenos modales. Ya en sus pies pudo ver bien al chico. Tenía el cabello obscuro y los ojos azules más hermosos que Sam había visto. Era un poco más alto que ella y vestía jeans y una camiseta blanca. Era de complexión delgada pero aun se veía fuerte.

"Oye, perdóname por haber sido descortés, pero enserio no deberías estar aquí, a la dueña no le gusta que se metan intrusos"

"¿Hablas de Amelia?"

"Si. ¿La conoces?" El chico se vio sorprendido

"Amelia, es mi tía" Dijo Sam más calmada.

Los ojos del chico se sorprendieron

" ¿Amelia es tu tía? ¡Ay Dios no!" Estaba desesperado con las manos en su cabeza. Sam lo vio muy preocupado.

"si, que pasó, ¿por qué te pones así?"

"Perdóname por favor, pero no puedes decirle que te hablé así, me podría despedir" Dijo tomándole la mano a Sam, la cual se sorprendió " Por favor no le digas lo que acaba de ocurrir, es que necesito este trabajo"

A Sam le dio compasión, ella no tenía idea de cómo era tener un trabajo, y mucho menos de cómo era perderlo. " Tranquilo, tranquilo" lo calmó " Creo que empezamos mal, primero dime tu nombre"

"Me llamo Danny" dijo mirándola a los ojos

"Yo soy Sam. Y mira, descuida yo entiendo, no le diré nada y no te preocupes Amelia es una persona muy buena y comprensiva, ella lo entenderá"

Se percato de la hora, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y sería mejor que se fuera de regreso a la casa. No conocía el lugar por lo tanto no era seguro que estuviera afuera y menos con un chico al cual no conocía. El silencio se estaba volviendo muy extraño entre los dos así que Danny decidió romperlo.

"Escucha, es mejor que regreses, de seguro tu tía se está preguntando en donde estas"

"Tienes razón, pero primero voy a regresar al caballo" Dijo mirando a la hermosa creatura que pastaba sin prestarles atención alguna.

"No te preocupes, yo lo regresare. Ahora vete"

Sam quería llevar al caballo de vuelta ella misma, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el chico, se notaba que tenía una actitud muy terca e insistente; así que decidió regresar a la casa. Durante todo el camino se fue pensando en Danny. Su tía jamás le dijo que tenía un ayudante en la hacienda, y la verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad por él; en cuanto viera a su tía le preguntaría de inmediato. Siguió caminando por el sendero, había muy poca luz, solo se alcanzaba a ver un poco color naranja en el horizonte y el resto del cielo ya había tomado un color azul marino. Las estrellas comenzaban a salir, brillando más que nada. En la cuidad, no se podían ver estrellas así de brillantes. Se sentía una calma en el ambiente que ella no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, el tipo de calma que solo sentía cuando su madre le cantaba, en realidad tenía una voz hermosa y Sam había heredado muchas cosas de su madre, en particular esa. Pero era un talento del que nadie sabía, en realidad no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su maravillosa voz. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, se quedo paralizada y su sangre se puso fría, pero se recupero en cuanto escucho su voz.

"No te asustes, tranquila, soy yo" Era Danny, ella lo miro confundida mientras él sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña pulsera morada y negra y con una "S" formada por pequeños diamantes colgando de ella. "Creo que se te cayo esto, y quise venir a dártelo"

"Muchas gracias" respondió Sam mientras tomaba con cuidado su preciada pulsera sin tocar la mano de Danny "Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído, y es mi pulsera favorita, es la más especial que tengo.

"Descuida, oye y perdóname otra vez por lo que paso hace rato, yo sé que no es de caballeros apuntar a señoritas con un arma, sobre todo cuando están dormidas" Dijo Danny nervioso.

"No te preocupes, todo está olvidado" dijo ella con voz comprensiva "Por cierto cuántos años tienes? "

"Yo tengo 16, bueno casi 17. Y tú?"

"También 16. Y dime ¿estás viviendo aquí temporalmente?"

"Si, de hecho aquí trabajo todos los veranos, y siempre me quedo en la casita que esta al fondo, por los establos" dijo mientras retomaban el paso

"Ah, yo no tenía idea de que mi tía tuviera un ayudante"

"Y yo no tenía idea de que Amelia tuviera una sobrina" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que vivo en Amity Park y solía venir cuando era más chica pero deje de hacerlo." Dijo Sam recordando tan buenos momentos que había pasado, cuando la relación con su padre no estaba deshecha.

Sam se percato de que estaba caminando muy cerca del chico y decidió alejarse un poco de él. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pudo ver las luces de la casa de Amelia y se dio cuenta de que había un coche que iba entrando y se estaciono justo enfrente de la casa. De seguro era su tía. Los dos se dieron cuenta de eso y se separaron un poco mas mientras se apresuraban a ayudar a Amelia que venía cargada con bolsas de papel, de seguro venia del mercado. Llenaron hasta donde ella estaba.

"Hola chicos, veo que ya se conocieron" dijo mientras le pasaba unas bolsas a Danny.

"Si" respondió Sam mientras Danny entraba a la casa a acomodar la comida

Mientras tanto Sam y si tía se habían quedado afuera. Lo único que se veía a los lejos eran las luces amarillas de unos faroles.

"Tía porque no me habías dicho que tenias un ayudante. Yo también podría ayudar, me siento mal sin hacer nada"

"Lo siento Sam, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que se me olvido mencionarlo, pero me alegra que se hayan conocido. Danny es un buen chico, Sam. Y gracias por ofrecerte pero viniste aquí para relajarte, no para trabajar"

"Lo sé, pero me distraería mucho y en serio me ayudaría. No quiero sentirme sin quehacer. Por favor" le insistió

"creo, que me podrías ayudar en unas cosas" accedió" Mañana en la mañana le diré a Danny que te de algunas instrucciones, pero no demasiadas, quiero que pases el tiempo que vas a estar aquí muy bien" le dijo a su sobrina con una sonrisa. En eso Danny salió de la casa

" Ya acabe Amelia ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Nada Danny, muchas gracias, ve a descansar"

"De acuerdo entonces nos vemos en la mañana, Buenas noches" Dijo mientras se alejaba por el sendero.

Sam y Amelia se metieron a la casa, cenaron y luego vieron una película juntas. Después se fueron a la cama. Ya sola y en su cuarto Sam pudo pensar mejor. Conocer a Danny había sido bueno, el era de la misma edad que ella y se notaba que era super lindo, además de ser guapo. Pero Sam no quería adelantar nada, muy a penas y sabia su nombre, esperaba llegar a conocerlo mejor en la mañana. Miro por la ventana y a lo lejos vio las luces de una pequeña casita, sin pensar nada más se metió a la cama y se fue a dormir.


End file.
